


Аддикция

by Delusum



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delusum/pseuds/Delusum
Summary: ― Тодд.Джейсон уже успел выкурить три сигареты.― Ты меня не слышишь или ты просто тупой?





	Аддикция

Джейсон закрывает глаза.

В тишине тёмной, почти мёртвой пещеры слышно только один звук. Знакомый до боли, въевшийся в кости скрежет металла о точильный камень.

Мелькает мысль, что свернуть маленькому ублюдку шею будет просто. Даже слишком просто. Невинных детей Красный Колпак, конечно, не убивает. Ублюдок невинным не являлся даже до рождения.

Сатанинский выкормыш.

Если бы Джейсон верил в Судный день, кодовым именем малолетнего урода было бы «Антихрист».

Гнев растекается по внутренностям, горячий и болезненный, кристаллизуется ненавистью в мыслях, предлагает варианты. Выстрелить по звуку, источник которого легко можно найти даже несмотря на эхо. Подойти и перерезать ему глотку, схватив за волосы и запрокинув голову.

Красная пелена перед глазами яркая настолько, что кажется ― именно такой оттенок будет у его крови.

Мышцы ноют от давящего напряжения, нереализуемого желания движения.

Жёлтый плащ Робина тусклым пятном выделяется на фоне темноты.

Если раздражающий до белых глаз равномерный скрежет исчезнет, наступит тишина.

Поэтому Джейсон не говорит ублюдку прекратить. Тяжело поднимается с кресла, слыша, как Дэмиен сбивается с ритма, но не смотрит на него, поднимаясь наверх: в поместье, мимо встревоженного Альфреда, выше ― на крышу.

Ночной обесточенный Готэм, тёмная бесформенная клякса у воды, кажется мёртвым. Сияющий не так далеко Метрополис ― вылизанная глянцевая картинка, насмешка над реальностью.

― Тодд.

Джейсон уже успел выкурить три сигареты.

― Ты меня не слышишь или ты просто тупой?

Пацан загораживает собой вид. Даже не поднимая глаз сидящий на плоской крыше Джейсон может видеть его поджатые губы. Упырёныш так нормально и не вырос в свои шестнадцать. Кажется, сам Джейсон в этом возрасте был ростом с Дика.

Болтающуюся перед глазами ладонь он перехватывает за запястье и выворачивает ― быстро и с такой силой, что даже Дэмиен не может не дёрнуться.

― Блять, Тодд, ты больной?

Он потирает руку с недовольным видом. Притворяется, будто получил повреждение опаснее, чем на самом деле, чтобы потом иметь элемент неожиданности.

Чудо-подросток, малолетнее пубертатное чудовище и по совместительству убийца с внушительным списком достижений, тянет его за волосы на затылке, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Он шипит что-то сквозь зубы, но Джейсон не слушает ― следит за зрачками.

Зря, конечно, ублюдок не надел маску.

Зря Б. оставил их сторожить друг друга.

Джейсон замечает каждый раз, когда Дэмиен смотрит на его губы. На четвёртый ― выдыхает носом дым, отчего тот, наконец, затыкается на пару секунд.

Это даже не поцелуй ― влажное, неправильное прикосновение. Было бы почти невинно и целомудренно, если бы Джейсон не прокусил ему губу с силой вцепившейся в добычу собаки.

Капля тёмной крови катится по подбородку, а потом волосы на затылки сжимают ещё сильнее, и в скулу влетает кулак.

― Ты, блять, точно ебанутый, Тодд, ― сухо цедит пацан, вытирая подбородок и губы и отплёвываясь. Джейсон на пробу ощупывает щёку. Синяк останется точно, рука у придурка тяжёлая.

― Тебе же нравится, ― ухмыляется он в ответ, на что получает только горящий гневный взгляд. Он знает: Дэмиен тоже думает о тысяче способов, которыми они могут друг друга убить. ― Хочешь цыганский поцелуй?

― Пошёл ты.

У Дэмиена точно останутся синяки от пальцев ― Джейсон притягивает его к себе за шею, резко выдыхая дым в губы, и тот кашляет, пытаясь одновременно отпихнуть его подальше.

Это было бы почти очаровательным, не будь Дэмиен самим собой.

Они не целуются: стараются сделать друг другу больнее и кусаются до крови. Дэмиен у Джейсона на коленях и вгрызается с остервенением в его шею, когда Готэм загорается жёлто-белыми огнями, возвращаясь к жизни.

Спина под ладонями Джейсона дрожит от частого, судорожного дыхания.

Он может поднять руки чуть выше и свернуть мальчишке голову.

Кристаллизованная больная ненависть в голове вопит и умоляет об этом, будто ничего больше в этой жизни Джейсон не хочет. Уничтожить ублюдка, увидеть, как гаснет жизнь ― уже навсегда, никаких больше воскрешений и Ям Лазаря.

Дэмиен отстраняется и смотрит на него исподлобья, не слезая с колен. У него хорошая интуиция, кричащая об опасности даже там, где её, казалось бы, и не стоит ожидать.

Зрачки, несмотря на освещение, у него огромные.

И удивление у него на лице, когда Джейсон снова целует его ― нормально, осторожно почти, ― такое искреннее, что это почти смешно.

― Как думаешь, Альфред подтвердит, что мы дрались тут?

Ублюдок возвращается как по щелчку пальцев: строит презрительное выражение и вздёргивает подбородок, смеряя его высокомерным взглядом.

Джейсон не уверен, что чувствует из-за этого.

― А что, есть сомнения в том, чем мы вообще можем тут заниматься, Тодд?

Вместо ответа Джейсон спихивает его с колен.


End file.
